Pillow Fight
by OoApieceofcandy
Summary: What happens when you mix alcohol, sleepovers and sekkiseki stone?CRAZY STUFF MAN!


I do not own Bleach in no kind of way!!!

What if some of your favorite Bleach characters went to a Shinigami sleepover?

No offense Ishida and Toshiro fans!

Tonight was the night. Tonight, all shinigami and former shinigami were invited to a sleepover in Matsumoto's room. Every captain and lieutenant and even Chad, Ishida and Orihime were invited. It was going to be awesome. There was going to be lots of games to play, music to dance to and LOTS AND LOTS OF BOOZE!!! In the world of the living, Ichigo and gang were all excited to be attending the party. That day they were taking finals and this celebration would mark the end of a long school year. Chad was bringing tacos, almost everyone's favorite Mexican dish. Orihime, homemade bread with read bean paste. Ishida decided he was too good to make anything. Ichigo decided to Yuzu's cooking, due to the fact that if he ever did try making something he would burn down the house. Rukia was going to bring something but her Byakuya decided he would make something for her. What a nice big bro. Besides the all the components of a party, there was going to be chaos. How fun this was going to be! Back in the Soul Society, Matsumoto was purchasing decorations for the party instead of doing daily paperwork. Hitsugaya was way too occupied to really care about the party. I mean plus by the time the party starts it will be around 9 o'clock, way past the bedtime for a child prodigy. Then, his lieutenant comes back with bags full of party items and favors.

"Captain! Captain! Look at these adorable stringers I bought today! Aren't they just the cutest thing you've ever seen?! I mean just loo—" She says, but is cut off when Hitsugaya gives her the most devilish glare I child could possibly give.

"Okay… I guess I will just go this way and mind my business. " Hitsugaya returns to the mountainous pile of paperwork.

Right now, Ichigo just got out of school. Later that night, he was going to meet Yoruichi and Urahara at his shop to attend the party. Ichigo found his favorite pj bottoms while looking for things to wear. Ishida left school early to make the most elegant Quincy pajamas the world has ever seen. Chad came as he did and Orihime as well. Rukia packed her Chappy pj's. They arrived at Urahara's shop around the same time and off through the gate to the soul society.

**In the Seireitei, preparations were complete and the party was about to be on. Early arrivals included Unohana and lieutenant, Kotetsu, Chōjirō, Kurotsuchi and Nemu, and our Hanatoro. They all left after about 15 minutes. Then, Ichigo and gang arrived. Soon there followed by Byakuya, Renji, Kyoraku, Nanao, Zaraki, Yachiru, Momo, Soi Fon, Iba, Rikichi, Kiyone, Yumichika, ****Sentarō****, Ikkaku, Ukitake and our favorite party boys, Hisagi and Kira, showing up a little past drunk.**

"I heard there was a party. Whoooo!!! Par-tay!" Hisagi and Kira announced.

Everyone but those two came actually prepared for the occasion. As the night progressed, people started changing into their night apparel. They enjoyed karaoke, lots of food, lots of shots and chatting with fellow shinigami. As the night progressed, the party was starting to slow down. Unohana had returned got so wasted, it kinda was a shame. Zaraki stuffed taco after taco in his mouth. Renji tried his chance at karaoke, singing to Hit Me baby One More Time and made a mockery of himself. Hisagi, Kira and Matsumoto snuck off for an hour and played a game of naked twister. Ichigo and every one else had their first shot. Urahara and Yoruichi got a little frisky in the bathroom. Kyoraku was stoned for the most part. Yachiru had a little too much of grown-ups juice. Ishida, the little princess (I mean prince) of the party, decided he was too good for this and went to bed. Ukitake and Byakuya played pin the tall on the donkey, the only conservative game out of the bunch. Rukia started dancing Napoleon Dynamite . Ichigo felt funny and started hallucinating that he was trying to find Carmen San Diego. Chad gambled with Momo and old man Yamamoto for 2,000 yen. Yumichika looked at himself in the mirror for like 3 straight hours. Ikkaku and Iba are arguing over swiffer vs. brooms.

After that mess, Matsumoto was sliding into a state that she rarely and ever wanted to be in: boredom. Then, a dusty light bulb was finally lit in her head.

"Hey everyone, I have an idea!" Matsumoto yells across the silent room. "How about me have a pillow fight?! C'mon it'll be fun. We'll play lieutenants versus captains versus seated.""YES! I LOVE COMPETITION! BRING ON TORTURE! WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Zaraki jumped up and grabbed his very bulky pillow."I don't know about fighting to the death but I guess because I heard no opposition that means we're gonna have a pillow fight!"

So everyone, in their right state of mind, found their pillows and gear. Captains were on the farthest right corner, lieutenants in the farthest left and others such as Ichigo and Rukia on the other wall. Then, Matsumoto stepped in the middle of the room and moved the little body of Yachiru out of the floor. Then, she stood with a white flag held in the air.

"On my count of three we---" Before Matsumoto gets to finish her sentence, Captain Zaraki leaps into the air with his pillow and whack Ichigo in the head. Ichigo, thinking it was just a pillow, didn't move even though he sensed him approaching. Then, he paid the price. He falls to the ground bleeding and faints for a while. But no one pays attention because everyone was having too much fun. Even Byakuya smiled for once. Then, after a few minutes angered Ishida and Toshiro come out with teeth grinding, red wide eyes, nerves protruding, fist balled up and shoulders up.

"QUIET DOWN! I'M SLEEPING HERE!" They said in unison. But they were quickly bombarded with wasnot having it today. His spirit energy forced all the pillows away. All but Zaraki were phased he then leapt up hit him with a pillow. He then proceeded to hit him in the face causing a nose bleed. The young captain feels the blood coming from his nostrils.

"Captain Zaraki, I demand you to tell me what you hit me with!" Hitsugaya demands"Me too!" Ichigo demands with a bandage wrapped around his forehead."A pillow. Duh" Zaraki explains"That is no ordinary pillow. What does it have in it?" Hitsugaya asks"Only the finest material.""WHAT MATERIAL?!" They ask."Sekkiseki stone.""Sekkiseki stone! Are you Crazy?! Are You out of your mind?! Why do you have that stuff in a pillow case? Where you planning on sleeping on that stuff? Where did you get that stuff from? You could kill someone by doing that! You're a lunatic!"Zaraki kinda wasn't paying attention to their complaints and simply stuck his finger in his ear and moved side to side."Oh just shove a bottle in it!" Zaraki shoved a bottle of alcoholic beverage into their mouths. It gushed out forcing them to swallow.

*BLACK OUT*

The next day, woke up feeling terrible. The sun in his eyes gave him the worst possible headache. He then noticed that everyone else was in sloping around or in very deep sleep. But some people were missing. Like Captain Zaraki, Byakuya, Hisagi, Kira, old man Yamamoto and Soi Fon. Ichigo decides to flee the scene with everyone and their stuff. Until they noticed Urahara and Yoruichi were missing. They looked everywhere and food the two in the bathroom together.

"Eugh! Hey Urahara. Urahara. Urahara…"Rukia pokes him gently and a minute of no response, she goes to drastic measures.

"URHARA! WAKE UP!" And stomps on him with her feet of steel.

"What! What! What! What happened! Whoa last night was so crazy. You guys ready to leave? Give me an hour."

"NO!" Everyone yells.

"Okay. Okay."

Everyone gets home. But the trip back wasn't all that sanitary. Not only did Ichigo smell like disgorge he had to use the john. And they all realized this was the consequence of going to Matsumoto's parties.

_6 weeks later…_

"I'm pregnant!"Yoruichi says.

ugh.


End file.
